The roll retaining means of this invention relates to a sleeve that is manually insertable into a cardboard box or carton through its end wall.
I have found that when a sheeting material such as paper or thin plastic wound on a core or roll to be dispensed through an opening in a box or carton, uneven pulling on the end of the sheeting material will cause the core on which the sheeting material is wound to tilt within the box and prevent further dispensing of the sheeting material or cause the entire roll to pop out of the box to the annoyance of the user. If thin plastic sheeting is involved, even greater difficulty is frequently encountered to remount the core within the box and to commence dispensing the thin plastic sheeting again from the box.
The tilting action or the popping out of the roll of sheeting material occurs as a result of uneven pulling on the sheeting material exposed on the outside of the box which causes the ends of the roll to be dislocated from their aligned position with the inside end walls of the box unless extensive mounting and retaining means have been provided to keep the ends of the roll from moving out of position. This is usually not the case with disposable boxes or cartons from which paper or thin plastic sheeting is dispensed for household use.